1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a video display appliance, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for displaying electric power elements for a video display appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the video display appliance is an appliance that processes a video signal of a video mode such as SVGA (800xc3x97600), XGA (1024xc3x97768), SXGA (1280xc3x971024), etc., transmitted from a personal computer (PC) or a video card of a workstation, and displays the video signal on a screen.
According to a conventional video display appliance, electric power elements such as voltage, current, and power consumption of the corresponding video display appliance in a standard state are printed on a name plate attached to a rear surface of the corresponding appliance.
That is, the name plate indicates the voltage, current, and power consumption used in the standard state of the video display appliance, and a user can grasp the characteristics of the corresponding product with reference to the voltage, current, and power consumption printed on the name plate.
The display of the power elements according to the conventional video display appliance, however, has the following drawbacks.
First, it is impossible to grasp actual power consumption according to the variation of actually applied voltage and current.
Second, in order for the user to grasp the voltage, current, and power consumption of the video display appliance in the standard state, the user should directly confirm the name plate attached to the rear surface of the corresponding product, and this troubles the user.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the problems involved in the related art, and to provide a method and apparatus for displaying electric power elements for a video display appliance that can compute a power consumption according to variation of a voltage and current actually applied to the video display appliance in addition to a power consumption when the video display appliance is in the standard state, and display them on a screen.
To achieve the above object, there is provided an apparatus for displaying electric power elements for a video display appliance comprising a power supply section for supplying a power, a key input section for a user""s selection of a display command and display items of the electric power elements, a detecting section for detecting a voltage and current supplied from the power supply section, an analog-to-digital (A/D) converter for converting the voltage and current detected by the detecting section into digital signals, an operational processing section for converting the voltage and current converted by the A/D converter into a power consumption to output the converted voltage, current, and power consumption, a control section for outputting a control signal to the operational processing section so that the voltage and current converted by the A/D converter are converted into the power consumption, an on-screen display (OSD) generating section for processing the power consumption converted by the operational processing section in the form of an OSD to display the power consumption by the OSD, and a display section for displaying the power consumption in the form of the OSD outputted from the OSD generating section on a predetermined region of the screen.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of displaying electric power elements for a video display appliance comprising the steps of receiving a user""s key input for selecting a display command and display items of the electric power elements to be displayed on a screen, detecting a voltage and current supplied to the video display appliance, processing the detected voltage and current to match the display items selected by the user, and displaying the display items according to a result of processing on a predetermined region of the screen by an on-screen display (OSD).